The purpose of this research is to increase bone stock in patients requiring revision hip surgery while decreasing operating time and complications. The proposed technique of intraoperatively manufacturing an acetabular allograft composite using a custom designed press allows more consistent impaction and more control over allograft thickness and amount of cement penetration into the allograft than current impaction techniques. The allograft bone composit allows bone ingrowth and thus enables reconstitution of bone stock. Specific aims are to consistently construct an acetabular allograft component within required size dimensions within a timely manner, construct the component with sufficient strength for implantation and with an acceptable ratio of allograft bone to bone cement for allowing bone ingrowth; modify the acetabular press prototype to make it more suitable for surgical use. Twenty-four various sized acetabular allograft cups will be constructed under various forces using the prototype. Cup dimensions and manufacturing time will be measured. Twelve cups will undergo mechanical testing for strength assessment. Twelve cups will be sectioned, and amounts of bone graft and bone cement will be measured using image analysis. Improved designs will be incorporated into the prototype. PEOPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The acetabular press can be manufactured and sold to hospitals in the United States and world wide that are involved in major reconstructive joint replacement surgery. In addition, training seminars on using the press can be conducted.